AEVUM
by Shayalthia
Summary: "Comment je pourrais écrire ça...Adolescente banale va voir sa vie bouleversée. Non trop dramatique. Adolescente sur le point de mourir voit sa vie transformée. Trop glauque." "Dis simplement, je suis un être supérieur et de lignée royale." "Je veux écrire sur ma vie et ce qui m'est arrivé, pas me vanter!" "Tu ne te vante pas...tu énonces les faits!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Parfois, quand je repense à tout ça…à ma vie « d'avant », j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas réel, que je ne l'ai pas vraiment vécu, que ce ne sont pas de véritables souvenirs...comme si au fil des années j'avais pioché dans les films mièvres que j'adore pour me créer un monde où j'étais juste moi, normale. Un idéal où rien n'est parfait mais surtout où rien n'est tragique…

Je n'étais pas particulièrement populaire, plutôt discrète et intello. Élève dans un lycée côté à Paris, je n'avais pas des tonnes d'amis mais au moins ils m'étaient fidèles et honnêtes. Dafne et Billy Sullivan été arrivés d'Irlande avec leurs parents, deux ans auparavant. Un jour, Dafne m'avait rattrapé alors que je glissai dans les escaliers, depuis on ne se quittait plus. On ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps pourtant c'est comme si on était amies depuis toujours, je lui aurai confié ma vie.  
Mes parents ont quitté la Californie quand j'avais deux ans parce que mon père avait eu une promotion dans son travail, il dirigeait une des firmes étrangères d'une grosse société américaine. Quant à ma mère, elle était professeur d'anglais dans un collège, nous avions une vie plutôt simple et relativement aisée, une belle petite famille parmi tant d'autres, en bref nous étions heureux.  
Ce jour-là, c'était la rentrée des classes, je rentrai en Terminale. Dafne et moi espérions depuis tout l'été qu'on serait dans la même classe cette année, ce qui risquait d'être sérieusement compromis, le proviseur Corre n'avait pas trop apprécié notre tendance au bavardage l'an passé. La seule chose qui arrivait encore à me mettre de bonne humeur était que je verrai Billy, le frère jumeau de mon amie, il me plaisait depuis le premier jour où je l'avais rencontré. C'était un samedi après-midi, je connaissais sa sœur depuis quelques semaines et elle m'avait demandé de l'aider pour un devoir qu'on avait à rendre en Français, je devais donc passer chez elle et c'était son frère qui m'avait ouvert la porte.  
Billy est plutôt grand et svelte, blond aux yeux bleus avec un sourire digne des plus belles publicités pour dentifrice. Ce jour-là, je m'étais pointée chez eux avec un look pas possible, les cheveux attachés rapidement et sans maquillage, sans compter qu'il me restait un peu de chocolat du gâteau que ma mère avait fait la vieille sur la joue.  
Autant dire que je m'étais ridiculisée à la première minute où l'on s'était rencontré, heureusement que je ne rougis pas facilement. Quand je l'avais vu là, debout devant moi, plus beau qu'un dieu grec, tout s'était passé comme dans un film, digne des meilleures scènes qui se passent au ralentit, il m'a souri et m'a conduit jusqu'à la chambre de Dafne à l'étage, tous mes rêves de fonder une famille avec lui venaient de s'effondrer et je ne connaissais même pas encore son prénom. Quoi qu'il en soit depuis ce jour, à chaque fois que je le croisai, je bafouillai, je trébuchai enfin bref impossible d'être normale quand il était à moins de trois mètres de moi, c'était vraiment frustrant.

« Elena ! Es-tu sortie de la douche ? Tu vas être en retard… ». Ma mère avait toujours l'impression d'être en retard même quand elle n'avait rien à faire, parfois elle m'épuisait.  
« Je suis presque prête… ». Je sorti de la douche et me suis séchée rapidement avant d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements en coton blanc, mon jean et mon pull en cashmere vert. J'essuyai avec la serviette de bain la buée qui s'était accumulée sur le miroir et me fixai en soupirant, j'étais vraiment d'une banalité effarante, petite et mince, mes cheveux longs raides et bruns tombaient autour de mon visage fin comme s'ils souhaitaient le cacher. Mon seul plaisir était la couleur de mes yeux, un vert gris qui ressortait intensément à cause de ma peau blanche, chose étrange, je ne ressemblais pas du tout à mes parents ayant un léger bronzage, les cheveux châtains et les yeux noirs; ma mère me répétait sans arrêt que j'avais simplement hérité des meilleurs gènes. Une mère n'est pas très objective quand il s'agit de son enfant, elle le trouvera de toute façon magnifique même quand il est question de Cynoque dans Les Goonies. Je passai fébrilement un coup d'eye-liner et de mascara et m'attachai les cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour mettre mes ballerines, je récupérai mon sac de cours et ma veste avant de descendre les escaliers, un peu trop vite soit dit en passant, je trébuchai sur la dernière marche et me rétamai de tout mon long sur le sol, heureusement mon sac avait amorti la chute.

« Aie ! ». Blasée, je me relevai et regardai ma mère, adossée à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, qui dissimulait assez mal un sourire. Elle portait un pantalon gris chiné cintré mais évasé et une chemise parme en soie, elle avait toujours eu une classe naturelle.  
« Surtout ne te retient pas pour moi… ».  
« Désolée chérie, tu le sais que tu es maladroite, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas plus attention ? ».  
« Je fais très attention…mauvais karma, que veux-tu… ». Secouant légèrement la tête, elle m'incita à manger quelque chose avant de m'emmener au lycée.  
Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir du couloir, au cas où mon éventuel physique de déesse daignait faire son apparition, je suivi ma mère à la voiture pour monter à l'avant. Et tandis que j'attachais la ceinture de ma main droite, je sortais mon I phone et les écouteurs de mon sac.  
« Toi qui n'es pas fan de la technologie, tu as fini par adopter ton téléphone ? », demanda ma mère amusée. Mes parents me l'avaient offert pour la rentrée, je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir à tout prix le dernier bijou technologique à la mode et avais même un peu grimacé quand j'avais ouvert le paquet mais après avoir bûcher une heure de temps sur le mode d'emploi, j'avais appris à apprécier ce nouveau jouet.  
« Oui…enfin de compte, il est plutôt pratique.». Nous ne parlâmes plus durant le reste du trajet et je m'endormais presque en écoutant la musique.  
« Chérie ? On est arrivées… », m'intima-t-elle en secouant légèrement mon épaule.  
« Hm ?...oh oui, merci maman…à plus tard. », je descendais de la voiture pendant que ma mère me rappelait les dernières recommandations d'usages pour la journée, j'acquiesçai machinalement de la tête puis refermai la portière. Marchant vers l'entrée du lycée, je cherchai Dafne du regard, balayant plusieurs fois la cours de droite à gauche.  
« Elle est aux toilettes… », je me tournai pour faire face à son frère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il avait encore grandi ou alors il avait quelque chose de changé mais je n'arrivai pas à distinguer ce que c'était. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changé c'est qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Il portait des converses grises, un jean délavé et un blouson Redskin noir. Son sourire en coin me laissait pantoise comme d'habitude.  
« Billy ! C-…Comment vas-tu ? C'était bien…l'Irlande ? », Il était parti dans sa famille pendant un mois, une éternité pour moi, ce qui m'avait étonné, c'est que Dafne n'avait pas souhaité l'accompagner, préférant rester avec moi.  
« Oui, c'était…instructif. » Répondit-il avec un sourire pincé, je n'insistai pas et allai l'abandonner pour rejoindre mon amie quand je trébuchai pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il me rattrapa de justesse, un regard amusé sur le visage.  
« Toujours aussi maladroite… ».  
«Oui on se refait pas…l'agilité du félin ne fait apparemment pas parti de mes attributions génétiques… », Répondis-je un peu sèchement, vraiment furieuse contre moi-même. Il éclata de rire comme si j'avais dit la meilleure blague du monde, je le laissai donc dans la cours et partis à la recherche de sa sœur. Elle sortait tout juste des toilettes quand je la retrouvais enfin, elle portait un très joli chemisier blanc qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur, une jupe en jean à mi-cuisse et des ballerines à lacets qui remontaient légèrement sur ses chevilles, ainsi qu'un manteau trois quart couleur crème. Elle était vraiment magnifique, comme son frère, ils n'étaient pas jumeaux pour rien. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules et son maquillage rendait ses yeux marrons incendiaires, une pointe de jalousie me piqua, pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de ressembler à Dafne. Elle s'avança vers moi avec un énorme sourire, sûre qu'elle avait quelque chose de capital à me dire.  
« Devine quoi ? ».  
« J'suis nulle aux devinettes…accouche. ».  
« Mon frère est rentré vendredi soir et la première chose qu'il m'a demandé c'est comment tu allais…enfin juste après m'avoir demandé comment moi j'allais bien sûre. », me dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
« Donc c'est la deuxième chose…oui et alors, qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? On passe notre temps ensemble Didi…il m'apprécie comme une sœur, c'est tout. ».  
« M'appelle pas comme ça… ».  
« Désolée ».  
« Mais non j'te dis que tu l'intéresse…c'est mon frère, je le connais quand même…en plus il n'est sorti avec personne l'an dernier… ».  
« Tu oublies Annabelle… ». Annabelle Vaughn, brune aux yeux verts si ce n'était pas une vraie vipère, cette fille pourrait être vraiment très belle mais tous les traits de son visage transpiraient la méchanceté, insupportable. Les parents de cette petite peste ont beaucoup d'argent, du coup elle se prend pour la reine du lycée et l'an dernier, elle avait déclaré Billy comme étant son petit copain officiel. Je me rappelle avoir pleuré un week-end entier quand j'avais appris la nouvelle.  
« C'est pas pareil…elle a sorti ses griffes et l'a presque violé pour qu'il sorte avec elle, il avait bien essayé de s'en débarrasser mais c'était peine perdue…tu le sais très bien. »  
« Hm…peu importe, il peut bien sortir avec qui il veut, il ne m'appartient pas après tout. ».  
« Elena…si tu ne fais pas quelque chose, elle va de nouveau l'accaparer et tu vas encore pleurer pendant des jours. ». Sourcil relevé, Dafne attendait que je réplique mais nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle avait raison.  
« De quoi on parle ? », demanda Billy en se faufilant entre nous deux, un bras sur les épaules de chacune.  
« De comment Annabelle allait s'occuper de toi cette année… ». Il fît une grimace en entendant ce prénom et j'éclatai de rire.  
« Ne me parle pas d'elle, mon déjeuner était vraiment délicieux… ».  
« Biiiilllllyyyyy…. ». Annabelle, si Billy est là, sûre qu'elle n'est jamais très loin.  
« Et voilà, j'ai mal au cœur…à plus tard les filles ! » et tandis qu'il courait en direction de la sortie, Annabelle nous rejoignait.  
« Où est-il partit ? ».  
« Une envie pressante… », suggéra rapidement Dafne.  
« Les toilettes sont dans l'autre direction… ». Nous haussâmes les épaules à l'unisson et sortîmes dans la cours en pouffant, la laissant plantée là avec ses deux petits toutous, Sonia Bergeron et Rachel Mondillac. La première cloche retentit, signe que les classes allaient être attribuées, le jugement allait tomber, nos destins étaient scellés, nous allions enfin savoir si cette année serait un Enfer ou non.

Nous étions tous regroupés dans la cours des Sports, écoutant attentivement le proviseur Corre, il venait de terminer avec les classes de Première et passait enfin aux classes de Terminale.  
« Terminale L 1, votre professeur principal est Mme Besse, les élèves que j'aurai nommés seront priés de la rejoindre. François Almont, Sonia Bergeron, … ». Voila le premier prénom qui me faisait souhaiter que je ne sois pas dans cette classe, me retrouver avec les caniches d'Annabelle allait pour sûre me gâcher mon année scolaire. Je regardai alors Dafne et sus dans la seconde qu'elle pensait exactement la même chose que moi, prenant une profonde inspiration, je me concentrai à nouveau sur la liste des élèves pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers Mme Besse. Sonia a des origines martiniquaises, je me souviens qu'on s'entendait bien au collège mais quand elle a croisé le chemin d'Annabelle, notre amitié s'est écroulée comme un château de cartes.  
« Vanessa Milot, Rachel Mondillac, Anzor Rodanoff, Dafne et Billy Sullivan… », elle me serra d'emblée la main, signe qu'elle se réjouissait d'avance de pouvoir être avec son frère en classe, j'étais vraiment heureuse pour elle, d'autant plus qu'il y'avait déjà deux du trio infernal dans sa classe.  
« Annabelle Vaughn, Elena Waugner et Xavier Woss. ». Je restai figée, incapable de prendre conscience de la classe dans laquelle je me retrouvai, Dafne sautait dans tous les sens, agitant ses bras, elle me serra contre elle, le proviseur ne nous avait pas séparées, j'étais avec Billy et ce qui devait être mon Paradis s'apparentait également comme mon Enfer.  
« Alors Elena, on est dans la même classe…voilà qui sera très…intéressant. », Annabelle agita ses cheveux dans mon visage en rigolant, je voyais rouge.  
« Au fait…j'adore ta coiffure…c'est très personnalisée. », rigolant de plus belle, elle s'en alla, suivie de près par les siamoises. Dafne et Billy me retenaient pour que je ne lui saute pas à la gorge, en supposant que j'en aurai vraiment eu le courage dommage cela devra attendre encore un peu.  
Nous suivîmes donc Mme Besse dans sa classe, Dafne et moi nous dirigeâmes directement à une table ensemble quand le professeur se racla la gorge.  
« Dans la mesure du possible, je souhaiterai qu'à chaque table se trouve un garçon et une fille s'il vous plaît… », super ! il manquait plus que ça, je l'aimai déjà pas celle-là. Soudain, Je vis Billy me sourire et se dirigeai vers nous, il allait s'installer avec Dafne et moi j'allai me retrouver seule dans mon coin, vraiment je détestais cette prof.  
« Daf' ça t'embête que je m'assois avec Elena ? », elle me regarda un instant comme pour me demander mon accord, mais mes oreilles sifflaient encore avec ce que je venais d'entendre.  
« Non aucun problème, j'vais aller m'asseoir avec Jordan…il est trop craquant, à plus tard. ». Il s'installa alors à côté de moi, je lui jetai un coup d'œil rapide, avant de rassembler mes mains sous la table pour me triturer les doigts à défaut de pouvoir hurler.  
« Elle est bizarre cette prof hein ? ».  
« Hm…oué…bizarre… », mais comme je l'adore, elle est fantastique, faudra que je pense à lui faire un cadeau pour la remercier…oui ben voyons…un cadeau. J'eu un petit rire et Billy me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je m'empressai de secouer la main en guise de réponse, un «non rien rien, t'inquiète…», et passai le reste de l'heure à l'observer sous les moindres coutures jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive Annabelle qui me lançait un regard noir, j'allai avoir de gros ennuis. La fin de l'heure sonna enfin et je rangeai mes affaires quand Annabelle nous rejoignît d'un pas rapide mais très élégant.  
«Billy…pourquoi es-tu seul à cette table, tu devrais venir t'asseoir à côté de moi », roucoula-t-elle en battant des cils.  
«Je ne suis pas seul, je suis avec Elena…merci quand même. » Il se tourna vers moi et pris mon sac de cours en me faisant signe de la tête de le suivre, je contournai alors Annabelle qui devenait de plus en plus rouge, là c'était clair, cette année allait être un véritable calvaire.  
« Tu sais…tu peux te mettre à côté d'elle, ça évitera les ennuis… ». Il s'arrêta alors pour me faire face, ses yeux d'un bleu lagon me fixèrent un instant puis il s'approcha à une distance plus que déraisonnable pour moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum et son haleine fraîche sur mon visage quand il ouvrît la bouche pour me répondre.  
« Ca te dérange que je sois à côté de toi ? », je risquais de ne rien suivre à ce cours mais sinon…  
« Pas du tout… » déglutis-je difficilement.  
« Alors la question est réglée ! », il me fît un clin d'œil et se remit en chemin pour notre prochain cours. Elena ma belle, prie pour que tu puisses t'asseoir à côté de Dafne !

Heureusement pour moi, l'heure qui suivi se passa sans encombres, j'avais encore mon cours de Latin, ni Dafne ni Billy n'avait voulu me suivre à ce cours, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une langue inutile, c'était surtout l'occasion d'avoir une heure de libre avant le déjeuner. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette première heure de Latin, elle était pleine de promesses et le professeur semblait vraiment passionné et je dois dire que ça me motive encore plus quand mon professeur aime ce qu'il fait. Je me dirigeai vers les toilettes avant d'aller au réfectoire pour rejoindre Dafne quand j'entendis ce qui semblait être une dispute entre elle et…son frère.  
« Il faut vraiment que tu t'investisses…n'oublie pas ce qu'ils ont dit…c'est pour bientôt et on ne peut pas échouer… ».  
« Je sais mais je fais du mieux que je peux…je ne peux pas faire plus… », je penchai la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et aperçu Dafne, croisant les bras, elle tapait du pieds avec impatience, elle semblait vraiment en colère, mais de quoi parlaient-ils.  
« Bien sûre que si, tu peux. », Billy fît quelques pas, entrant ainsi dans mon champs de vison, il s'arrêta un temps et se pinça l'arête du nez.  
« Très bien…c'est comme si c'était fait. Aucun problème ! », Dafne souriait, elle avait l'air plus détendue.  
« Bien allons-y, Elena doit nous attendre… », surprise, je reculai d'une dizaines de pas et fît mine de me dirigeai vers les toilettes.  
« Ah vous êtes là…j'vais vite aux toilettes…je…j'arrive. », j'entrai avant qu'ils ne me répondent, j'étais une assez bonne menteuse en règle générale mais Dafne me connaissait suffisamment bien pour repérer mes mensonges. Elle rentra à nouveau dans les toilettes et s'assit sur le rebord des lavabos à côté de moi.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien ? ».  
« Oui, je…Annabelle me rend folle. ».Elle acquiesça de la tête, mon mensonge était passé.

« Enfin à la maison… », je jetai mon sac au pied de mon lit et me laissai tomber sur celui-ci tout en retirant mes ballerines avec mes pieds ce qui les envoyèrent valser à travers la chambre. Cette journée m'avait épuisé et je me demandai de quoi parlait Dafne…dans quoi Billy doit-il s'investir. Probablement encore un des mystères de leur famille. Si je devais me souvenir de toutes les choses étranges reliées à la famille Sullivan, je pourrais écrire un roman, tous ces secrets, cette langue étrange qu'ils m'arrivent d'entendre quand ils croient que je ne fais pas attention et cette pièce dans leur maison que Dafne ne mentionne jamais, impossible d'y avoir accès. J'évitai toujours de penser à toutes ces choses, c'était un truc à vous coller une migraine pour une semaine, les Irlandais sont vraiment des personnes bizarres. Je souris à cette pensée et me relevai, prenant mon sac je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, premier jour et nos professeurs ne nous avaient pas raté, sûre que j'en aurai pour deux heures de boulot.  
« Eli…ma puce ? », j'ouvrai les yeux, mon dos me faisait un mal de chien. Relevant la tête, je regardai un peu autour de moi, ma mère me souriait tandis que j'essuyai le fil de bave à la commissure de ma lèvre et retirai le post-it collé sur ma joue. J'étais assise à mon bureau, il semblerait que mes devoirs m'aient pris un peu plus de temps que prévu.  
« Va te rafraichir un peu, on va passer à table », elle m'embrassa le front avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me frottai le visage puis me lever quand regardant mes cours, je remarquai que j'avais tout fait, ce qui me soulageait un peu, satisfaite je rangeai toutes mes affaires, remarquant alors un gribouillage répété des dizaines de fois sur une feuille de brouillon. C'était ma tâche de naissance que j'ai au creux du dos, pourquoi avais-je dessiné ça. J'avais toujours trouvé ma tâche de naissance étrange, surtout le jour où je l'avais vu dans un film, le 5ème élément. Evidement c'était une coïncidence mais quand on voit ça à la télévision, ça fait vraiment flipper. Je me souviens comme Dafne s'était énervée, on était chez moi et Billy voulait absolument le voir pour l'actrice, elle trouvait cette marque ridicule; je ne comprenais pas du tout une telle réaction mais je n'avais pas cherché à comprendre, j'avais mis ça sur le compte d'une journée féminine.  
Je finissais donc de ranger mes affaires puis allais dans la salle de bain, mes parents avaient visités des dizaines d'appartements simplement pour que je puisse avoir la mienne quand j'en aurai l'utilité. Depuis notre arrivée à Paris, nous n'avions pas déménagé et j'appréciai vraiment l'endroit où nous vivions. Me regardant dans le miroir, je me perdais dans mes pensées quand ma mère me rappela encore une fois pour que je descende manger, je me passai un peu d'eau sur le visage et me rattachai les cheveux correctement avant de descendre à la salle à manger.  
« Alors ma puce, comment s'est passée ta journée ? », mon père était assis à ma gauche et ma mère en face de moi, en quinze ans nous nous étions toujours disposés ainsi.  
« Plutôt bien, je suis avec Dafne en classe, il y a son frère aussi… ».  
« Essayez de rester concentrées cette année… ».  
« Oui, on va essayer, c'est promis ! ».  
« Billy ? le garçon qui te fait craquer ? ». Merci maman.  
« C'était pas déjà lui l'année dernière ? ».  
« Bref, c'est juste un copain…je ne craque pas pour lui. Il est gentil c'est tout. ».  
« Oh…il ne veut pas sortir avec toi, c'est ça ? ».  
« PAPA ! Je ne lui ai pas demandé…c'est juste un copain…je…on pourrait parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît ? …non laissez tomber, j'vais dans ma chambre. ».  
Ok, c'était quoi ça ? Ce que ça peut être gênant une telle conversation avec ses parents, j'en ai des frissons. Je courais dans ma chambre avant qu'ils ne me demandent de revenir et refermai la porte derrière moi. Je me changeai rapidement, enfilant un short et un débardeur, j'allai à la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me tresser les cheveux puis me faufilant sous les couvertures, j'activais mon réveil pour le lendemain quand mon téléphone vibra, un message de Dafne.  
« Demain : mission Billy».  
« Tu joues contre ton propre frère ? ».  
« Pas du tout, c'est pour lui aussi que je fais ça. ».  
Je reposai mon portable sur la table de chevet et m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon oreiller, j'étais vraiment épuisée et ne tardai pas à m'endormir.

Le réveil sonna mais il était hors de question que je sorte de mon lit, un parce qu'il était vraiment tôt et que j'étais très fatiguée deux parce que hier au soir j'avais oublié de fermer le volet et que maintenant je voyais à quel point il faisait moche dehors, pluie, vent, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me lever. « Ce n'est pas grave, rendors toi Elena. Personne ne pourra te forcer à te lever, rendors toi, tu as oublié de mettre le réveil. »  
« Elenaaaa ! ». Non, tu rêves, ta mère est déjà partie au boulot, aucun soucis à te faire.  
« Elena…debout mon cœur. ». Je retirai doucement la couverture de ma tête, et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, ma mère se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage, sourcils froncés. Galère, il va vraiment falloir que je me lève en fin de compte.  
« Je me lève…je n'ai pas entendu le réveil sonner. ».  
« Hm…dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard. ». Et voila, une future routine commençait à s'installer, se lever, passer sa journée au lycée en essayant d'éviter un maximum Annabelle, action qui au final va se révéler bien plus compliquée que prévu étant donné que nous sommes dans la même classe cette année, le destin n'est vraiment pas avec moi, ensuite rentrer à la maison et faire mes devoirs deuxième jour et aller en cours était déjà un supplice, qu'on me brûle sur un bûcher si un jour je souhaite y aller de mon propre chef. Evidement vous vous demandez ce que je peux bien avoir contre Annabelle et bien la réponse est simple, absolument rien. Malheureusement j'ai eu la malchance un jour de la voir dans une posture plus que gênante, elle pleurait dans les vestiaires au collège, encore aujourd'hui je ne sais pas pourquoi. Et depuis ce jour, elle s'est fait une vocation de me pourrir la vie, et dieu sait qu'elle y arrive sans trop d'efforts, je crois que si je n'avais pas Dafne, je serai terrorisée par cette furie.

Voilà, il est 16h00, l'heure de la pause, avec Dafne, on se dirigeait vers la cours du lycée quand dans le couloir on croisa Annabelle et son fan club, elle me regardait avec un tel mépris, j'en avais littéralement des frissons. Il faut dire que depuis ce matin, Billy était vraiment très affectif, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait mais c'était vraiment étrange, il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec aucune fille et surtout pas avec moi. Evidement quand c'est arrivé Annabelle était toujours dans les parages, elle me détestait encore plus que d'habitude si c'était encore possible. Je discutai donc avec mon amie quand j'ai trébuché sur le pied d'Annabelle, sa jambe était discrètement tendu vers moi et mon pied a heurté le sien, évidement tout s'est passé très vite mais malgré tout, j'ai eu le temps de prendre pleinement conscience de ce qui était en train de se produire, j'allais dans une seconde me ramasser parterre devant une bonne centaine d'élèves, voilà qui ne m'aiderai pas pour ma réputation ici, non pas que je m'en préoccupe réellement mais si j'avais pu éviter l'étiquette de mademoiselle maladroite dès le début de l'année, cela m'aurait arrangé un tant soit peu. Je fermai donc très fort les yeux par réflexe, protection totalement inutile qui donne le sentiment qu'on aura moins mal quand je senti une barre s'écraser contre mon ventre me coupant derechef la respiration. Mon corps alors incontrôlable reparti en arrière et une main retint ma tête qui semblait chanceler sous toutes ces secousses, quand le calme revint enfin, j'ouvrai d'abord un œil puis l'autre comprenant alors dans la foulée que j'étais dans les bras magnifiques de Billy, il m'avait rattrapé, m'empêchant de me ridiculiser le deuxième jour de la rentrée.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? ». J'acquiesçai simplement de la tête, incapable de répondre.  
« Tu es vraiment d'une maladresse exaspérante Elena… » me dit alors Annabelle, avec un petit sourire innocent.  
« En même temps si tu ne lui avais pas fait un croche-pied, elle aurait sûrement survécu aujourd'hui… », Billy lui avait dit ça avec une telle rancœur que je ne comprenais presque pas sa réaction, elle l'avait fait exprès certes, j'étais aussi en colère c'est vrai mais pourquoi lui s'en inquiétait-il autant soudainement ? Je regardai alors Annabelle et vu son visage pâlir, elle déglutit difficilement et expliqua qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès et à vrai dire je n'avais pas écouté la suite de sa tirade, trop concentrée à ressentir les pressions des mains de Billy sur moi, pendant qu'elle se défendait, il m'avait redressé s'assurant que ses mains ne me laisseraient pas partir. Sa main gauche était posée dans le creux de mes reins et l'autre caressait mon avant-bras, me provoquant honteusement quelques frissons au passage. Je tournai légèrement le visage pour le remercier quand du coin de l'œil je m'aperçue que sa bouche était vraiment très près de mes lèvres, il me suffisait de me tourner de quelques centimètres supplémentaire pour faire enfin ce dont je rêve secrètement depuis des mois, je remarquai seulement à cet instant, que je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, je levai les yeux vers lui, gênée, il me regardait avec des yeux que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je me raclai alors la gorge et me dégageai de son étreinte, ce qui lui arracha un sourire, il avait compris que j'étais mal à l'aise, sa sœur lui avait-elle dit l'effet qu'il me faisait, c'était peu probable, elle ne me trahirait pas mais parfois à la façon dont il me regardait, j'avais l'impression qu'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore et c'était très déstabilisant.

Dafne me prit par la main me tirant de mes songes afin que je la suive à travers le couloir du lycée. Je regardais une dernière fois Billy et lui souriais pour le remercier, il me fixait toujours avec le même regard, il avait envie de dire quelque chose mais se retint puis sans croiser le regard furibond d'Annabelle, je suivais mon amie aux toilettes. Je sentais les yeux de tous les élèves présents posés sur moi, chuchotant des tas de choses que je ne saisissais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé avoir autant d'attention portée sur moi surtout quand il était question de ma maladresse légendaire mais difficile d'éviter leurs regards à cet instant alors j'essayais tant bien que mal d'en faire abstraction. Évidemment, comme tout bon lycée, la nouvelle s'était répandue si vite qu'à peine arrivées à l'étage inférieur, les élèves présents le savaient déjà, ne me laissant pas une minute de répit.  
Nous entrions enfin dans les toilettes, la porte se refermait sur moi quand Dafne se retourna pour me faire face, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux.  
« Est-ce que ça va ? », elle semblait anxieuse, comme si l'envie meurtrière d'Annabelle et ce qui s'en ai suivi était de sa faute.  
« Oui, je vais très bien. Heureusement que Billy était dans les parages, j'aurai souffert le martyre arrivé en bas. » Je souris, repensant à la façon dont il m'avait rattrapé, me rendant compte alors à quel point cela avait était facile pour lui, comme si je ne pesais rien du tout. Il devait sûrement faire de la musculation, en y pensant mes fantasmes commencèrent à surgir, le voir torse nu faisant des pompes, je dû me gifler intérieurement pour me calmer.  
« Oui, il est tombé à pique cette fois, on a eu chaud... ». Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de s'appuyer sur le bord du lavabo avec ses mains, son visage se tourna vers moi.  
« Espérons que plus rien ne te mettra en danger maintenant… », elle se releva d'un bond et me regarda avec de grands yeux comme si elle en avait trop dit, je lui souriais un peu maladroitement, je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi elle disait une telle chose mais au vu de son regard, je n'allais pas avoir de réponse tout de suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis la rentrée et comme Dafne l'avait souhaité, rien de bien grave ne m'était arrivé, rien à part quelques égratignures dues à mon manque total de contrôle sur mes faits et gestes et quelques situations embarrassantes, impossible à éviter quand on s'appelle Elena Waugner, même Annabelle n'avait pas encore réussi à m'envoyer à l'hôpital.  
Comme à sa nouvelle habitude, Billy ne me quittait plus, j'adorais ça, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il passait son temps à m'accompagner à mon cours de latin et il me raccompagnait certains jours chez moi, parfois avec Dafne, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient donnés la mission de ne plus jamais me laisser seule. Je me savais maladroite mais autant d'attention sur ma sécurité me faisait parfois me poser des questions sur leurs attitudes et quand je souhaitais les interroger, ils éludaient toujours la question, expliquant maladroitement que j'étais définitivement un danger pour moi-même et qu'ils s'en voudraient de me laisser seule avec Millie, car en plus de tout ça, ils avaient prénommé ma maladresse.  
C 'était bientôt mon anniversaire, Dafne avait réussi à convaincre mes parents de m'autoriser à aller en boîte de nuit, l'idée était excitante, de ce que j'en savais c'était une ambiance vraiment impressionnante et Dafne m'avait promis une soirée mémorable. D'ailleurs, elle n'allait pas tarder à venir chez moi, nous n'avions pas cours cette après-midi-là parce que notre seule heure avait été annulé, notre professeur était malade et le lycée n'avait pas eu le temps de lui trouver un remplaçant. Dafne avait décidé qu'on en profiterait pour choisir ce que j'allais mettre pour la soirée. Elle voulait absolument choisir elle-même ce que j'allais porter et je n'avais même pas tenté de l'en dissuader, quand elle avait décrété quelque chose, mieux valait s'y tenir. Elle me rappelait étrangement cette Alice Cullen dans le bouquin de Stephenie Meyer, adorable mais un vrai petit diable quand cela concernait la mode.  
«Coucou…prête pour le shopping ? », Dafne se tenait sur le pas de la porte, me souriant.  
« Shopping ? De quoi tu parles ? On était censée regarder ce qui ferait l'affaire dans mon placard, il n'a jamais était question de faire du shopping… », je croisai les bras en tapant doucement du pied tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, mon attitude ressemblait à une mère qui gronde son enfant.  
« J'ai bien réfléchis et…je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'acheter une tenue spéciale anniversaire… ».  
« Mouais…tu parles c'était prévue dans ta petite tête depuis longtemps, bon si tu le dis, c'est toi la spécialiste après tout. »  
« Exactement…allez en route. ». Je pris mon sac à main et enfilai rapidement mes bottes. Arrivées dans le couloir ma mère nous rejoignit, me tendant sa carte de crédit alors que j'enroulai mon écharpe autour de mon cou.  
« Tiens, ne faites pas trop de folies… ».  
« Ah je vois tu étais dans le coup… ».  
« Mais de rien…ça me fais plaisir. ». J'embrassai ma mère en prenant la carte et la remerciai, Dafne était surexcitée à l'idée d'aller faire les magasins, moi personnellement je ne m'en réjouissais que moyennement. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore faire les magasins mais seule, y aller avec Dafne équivaut à faire un marathon et soyons réalistes, je ne suis pas sportive.  
Je m'assurai que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait une dernière fois puis fermais la porte d'entrée derrière nous, la voiture de Dafne était garée juste devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, mais mon amie ne semblait pas décidée à la prendre.  
« On ne va pas arrêter de bouger partout, mieux vaut prendre le métro, on sera plus mobiles. ». J'acquiesçai de la tête dépitée, j'allais marcher encore plus que je ne le pensais. Dafne avait eu son permis en décembre, environ un mois après son anniversaire, ses parents lui avait offert à elle et son frère une voiture et ce cadeau ne sembla même pas l'ébranler, j'aurai presque pensé en la voyant qu'elle aurait préféré autre chose, que pouvait-il y avoir de mieux qu'une voiture ? Elle n'en profitait même pas comme tout bon jeune conducteur qui se respecte. Moi, j'étais tellement heureuse, avoir une amie qui a un an de plus, c'est pratique, plus besoin d'aller au lycée en métro. Son frère et elle étaient entrés en Seconde en même temps que moi, préférant apparemment commencer le lycée en France par la première année, je n'ai jamais vraiment saisi pourquoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça allait être une journée éprouvante, j'en avais la certitude, soufflant un bon coup, je suivais mon amie jusqu'au métro.

Voila, deux bonnes heures que Dafne nous faisait courir dans tous les sens, on avait parcouru une bonne dizaine de magasins d'après moi et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé son bonheur. Elle téléphona alors à sa mère et après ce qui me parut être une éternité, elle raccrocha enfin, m'expliquant qu'elle savait où aller pour trouver ce que nous cherchions, en supposant que je savais ce qu'elle cherchait. Après avoir marché un peu, nous entrâmes dans une boutique, Dafne m'expliquait que c'était une de ces boutiques de ventre privée où il est impossible d'entrer à moins que l'une de vos connaissances en fasse déjà parti.  
Nous regardions alors les différentes robes que nous proposait la vendeuse depuis plusieurs minutes quand Dafne s'immobilisa devant une robe bustier noire cintrée. Elle la saisit et m'ordonna d'aller l'essayer, une fois dans la cabine je m'exécutai, Dafne me donna une paire de sandales avec des talons vertigineux que je mis avec difficultés puis sorti de la cabine. La réaction ne se fît pas attendre, mon amie s'agita comme une hystérique, c'était décidé j'aillais porter cette robe et ces chaussures de torture.  
« Billy va adorer… ».  
« Il vient ? ». ma question me semblait soudainement stupide, nous nous étions pas mal rapprochés tous les deux, il aurait été ridicule qu'il soit absent le jour de mon anniversaire.  
« Evidemment qu'il vient, quelle question…Il ne raterait cela pour rien au monde. », Dafne haussa les épaules et m'incita à me rhabiller pour payer la robe.

Samedi, 16h00, Dafne ne va pas tarder à venir. Je voulais qu'elle se prépare chez moi pour qu'elle m'aide pour le maquillage et surtout la coiffure, je voulais vraiment être belle et seule, je savais que c'était impossible. Je pris une douche rapide avant que Dafne n'arrive, je mis mon peignoir et enveloppai mes cheveux dans une serviette. Je retournai dans ma chambre quand j'entendis la porte claquer, Dafne venait d'arriver. Il y avait beaucoup de boulot, mon amie commença par se maquiller alors que je m'habillai, avant de s'occuper de moi, me colorant les yeux d'un noir d'ébène et laissant mes lèvres transparentes mais brillantes à souhait. Tandis que je fixai mon regard dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ébahie par le superbe travail de mon amie, elle s'habilla à son tour et se coiffa. Elle portait un haut noir fermé à la nuque qui baillait au niveau de la poitrine et laissait son dos nu, avec un leggings noir en vinyle et des talons style Richelieu en noir vernis.  
« Hey ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas en robe ? »  
« Parce que c'est ton anniversaire…je refuse que tu puisses te cacher derrière moi. ». Oui, elle avait deviné, si j'avais accepté la robe sans rechigner, c'était parce que je pensai qu'elle en porterait une aussi et que je pourrai me cacher derrière son physique parfait. Je fis une petite moue alors qu'elle me demandait de venir m'asseoir pour qu'elle puisse me boucler les cheveux. Là, je me sentais vraiment seule et pour ainsi dire ridicule dans cette tenue.

Il est maintenant 20h00, et nous allons manger au restaurant avec mes parents, ma mère adore ma robe et je suis presque certaine de l'avoir entendu dire qu'elle me la piquerait sûrement, si elle savait que je lui donnerai sans aucun souci si seulement elle me la demandait. Le repas était délicieux et l'ambiance agréable si l'on omet le fait que mon père s'est mis à raconter des anecdotes vraiment embarrassantes à mon sujet. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Billy nous avait rejoints pour le dessert, il s'était excusé de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais il avait quelque chose à faire avec son père à ce moment-là j'aurai préféré qu'il ne puisse pas venir du tout. Il était arrivé à notre table, sexy en diable, portant un jean noir et une chemise noire qui mettait son corps en valeur. Billy avait embrassé tout le monde et m'avait susurré à l'oreille que j'étais magnifique, il faudrait que je pense à remercier ma bonne étoile de ne pas rougir pour n'importe quoi, ma tête aurait probablement explosé sous la pression. C'est difficile parfois de comprendre pourquoi mon corps réagi ainsi mais à force d'être si proche de Billy, j'ai fini par comprendre que c'était sa faute et donc j'apprenais à me contrôler et je dois dire qu'à la façon dont il me fixait à cet instant, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir ce soir. Tout le monde avait pris un dessert sauf moi, de un parce que je ne pouvais vraiment plus rien avaler et de deux j'avais peur que mon estomac explose tant il était gonflé, ce qui n'était vraiment pas sexy en soit. Ma mère remarqua mon désarroi et commanda un trou Normand, je la regardai septique.  
« Tu vas sûrement trouver ça mauvais, mais ça t'aidera à digérer et tu perdras ton ventre de bébé. ». J'acquiesçai en silence alors qu'elle me fit un clin d'œil complice quand le verre de cognac arriva, je le regardai perplexe, il y avait de la glace à l'intérieur c'était évident et en m'approchant un peu plus je senti l'alcool, grimaçant je regardai ma mère qui me poussait du regard à le manger. Déglutissant, je pris la cuillère à café qui était servi avec et la plongeai doucement à l'intérieur, pris une petite portion et l'enfoui délicatement dans ma bouche. Autant dire que ma réaction fut radicale, j'agitai les mains dans tous les sens, demandant de quoi me rincer la bouche, ma mère me tendit un verre d'eau que j'avalai goulument.  
« Maman…c'est horrible. ».  
« C'est ça ou le ventre gonflé dans ta robe à trois cent euro ma chérie. ». Je fis une autre grimace, elle avait encore gagné, me pinçant le nez comme une enfant, j'avalai très vite la glace et l'alcool puis bu deux autres verres d'eau pour me gargariser la bouche. Tout le monde souriait à mon enfantillage, je ne comprenais pas comment l'on pouvait apprécier un truc pareil. 

Après le restaurant, j'accompagnai Dafne et Billy jusqu'à la voiture, laissant mes parents rentrer seuls à la maison. La vraie soirée d'anniversaire allait enfin commencer, j'étais vraiment impatiente de découvrir le monde de la nuit, je m'assis donc dans la voiture, Dafne me laissa monter à l'avant au côté de son frère. Nous roulions maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes quand il bifurqua dans une petite rue assez sombre, je regardai autour de moi en essayant de comprendre où nous allions sans succès. Il se gara quelques mètres plus loin et nous sortîmes de la voiture, je me rapprochai de Dafne et lui attrapai le bras, elle sourit à mon geste sentant que je n'étais pas rassurée par les lieux et croyez-moi, il y avait de quoi. Une odeur nauséabonde régnait en maître dans cette rue, nous enveloppant d'une telle force que j'avais l'impression qu'il me faudrait au moins trois douches pour m'en défaire. L'un des lampadaires clignotaient probablement dû à un faux contact, le bruit lointain d'une sirène de police ne faisait qu'accentuer l'effet quartier malfamé, j'en frissonnai tant l'ambiance me mettait mal à l'aise. Nous marchâmes alors vers la façade d'un grand bâtiment de l'autre côté de cette petite rue et nous postâmes devant une grande porte métallique. Sincèrement au vue de l'endroit, jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il y avait une boite de nuit ici, je devenais nerveuse, me balançant d'une jambe à l'autre, Billy me frotta énergiquement le dos pour me rassurer et me souriait franchement. Ok, donc aucune inquiétude à avoir, tout est normal jusque-là. Une visière s'ouvrit brutalement sur la grande porte et une paire d'yeux nous observa longuement avant de dire.  
« Passe… ».  
«Li tse engid rertne'd ». Encore cette langue carrément bizarre que j'entendais parfois chez les Sullivan, mais où est ce qu'ils m'emmenaient exactement, mon amie compris alors que je me posai des tonnes de questions à cet instant et m'expliqua que cette boite de nuit appartenait à un ami de la famille et que tout se passerai bien, j'acquiesçai machinalement comme j'avais pris l'habitude de faire avec eux depuis que je les connaissais. La porte s'ouvrit alors et nous entendîmes de la musique au loin, probablement allait-il falloir encore passer une porte. Nous entrâmes l'un derrière l'autre et le type qui nous avait ouvert la claqua une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur, regroupés dans un hall, presque les uns sur les autres nous attendions, l'ambiance n'était pas si différente de l'extérieur et je ne savais pas encore réellement où je préférai me trouver. Les murs étaient d'un rouge sang qui se fondait en noir au-dessus de nos têtes, avec quelques affiches de groupe de musiciens que je ne connaissais pas du tout. En face de nous, se trouvait un escalier à peine éclairé, voilà qui expliquait pourquoi la musique était atténuée. Nous descendîmes et une autre porte s'ouvrit pour nous, laissant la musique nous envahir d'un coup empêchant derechef toute discussion. Billy passa la porte, suivis de moi et enfin de Dafne, les deux se mirent en retrait me laissant seule face à des centaines de personnes qui soudainement me fixèrent. La musique se tût et les gens s'écartèrent me laissant un chemin jusqu'à la scène où se trouvait le Dj. Dafne s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon épaule.  
« Viens allons rejoindre le Dj. ». Je marchai donc jusqu'à l'estrade, suivie de près par mes amis, les gens me regardaient avec une telle intensité, je ne me sentais vraiment pas à ma place, je me retournai alors m'assurant que Billy et Dafne me suivaient toujours, elle me sourit et me fit signe de continuer d'avancer. Regardant au passage autour de moi, je cru pendant un instant entendre quelqu'un dire « c'est elle », Dafne n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, tout le monde savait que c'était mon anniversaire, quelle honte je me payai, déglutissant presque bruyamment je continuai mon périple comme si j'étais dans une cage à lions.

Une fois sur l'estrade, je me tournai doucement vers le publique et attendais patiemment de voir ce qu'il allait se passer quand dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ils se mirent tous à chanter « joyeux anniversaire ». La bouche légèrement entrouverte, je fis un sourire grimaçant, j'étais abasourdie parce ce que je voyais. Oui, décidément Dafne n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, je souris à tout le monde et les remerciais avant de redescendre de l'estrade quand un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi me prit la main et l'embrassa délicatement en me faisant une légère révérence.  
« Bon Anniversaire Majesté. », je le regardai incrédule, hoquetant à cause d'un rire nerveux et me tournai vers Billy qui le regardait avec de gros yeux. Dafne s'approcha de moi et mit son bras autour de moi.  
« Et oui ma belle, tu es la reine de la soirée. », elle me fit un clin d'œil et Billy éclata de rire avant de me regarder en levant les épaules nonchalant. Il demanda au Dj de remettre la musique et m'invita à danser.  
« Dafne et moi avons un cadeau pour toi, on te le donnera avant de te ramener chez toi. ». J'acquiesçai de la tête, ne pouvant pas parler, son visage était bien trop près du mien pour que mes pensées fussent suffisamment cohérentes et que je lui réponde par une phrase. Je me permis de boire quelques verres d'alcool et fût rapidement soûle, toutes mes inhibitions semblaient disparaitre petit à petit, me permettant ainsi de me rapprocher déraisonnablement de Billy. Il sembla d'abord surpris par mon geste et peut-être même mal à l'aise lâchant un regard à sa sœur avant de placer son bras droit autour de ma taille. Nos visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que je sentais son haleine caresser mes lèvres, j'approchai alors celles-ci pour l'embrasser, mon cerveau était trop embrumé pour être gêné de quoi que ce soit de toute façon jusqu'à ce qu'il recule d'un geste lent mais bref et me sourit timidement.  
« Non, tu es soûle…ne…pas ce soir. ». Voilà ma belle, tu viens d'être rejetée, félicitation. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne n'avait vu cette humiliation et vu mon amie qui nous fixait, elle semblait aussi désappointée que moi, si ce n'est plus. Elle ne remarqua même pas que je la regardai et s'engouffra dans la foule, me faisant la perdre de vue, Billy s'excusa auprès de moi et s'en alla dans la direction de sa sœur. Je les suivais de loin, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait, ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes et j'entrai dans le couloir qui séparait les hommes et les femmes, il étaient tous les deux dans les toilettes féminins.  
« Siam tse'uq ec iuq sa't sirp ? ».  
« Ac a'm sirp ed truoc…elosed. ». J'entendis soufflais et des pas, je me précipitai dehors, encore une fois je n'avais rien compris, ça commençais vraiment à m'agacer tous ces secrets, je n'avais plus qu'une envie à cet instant c'était de rentrer chez moi. J'attendis qu'ils sortent et leurs demanda de rentrer, feintant une migraine à cause de l'alcool. Le trajet se fît en silence, apparemment personne n'était disposé à le briser alors je me lançai.  
« Merci pour cette soirée, c'était un super anniversaire, vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde. », et j'insistai bien sur _les meilleurs amis_, je m'étais assez ridiculisée avec Billy, je vis Dafne se raidir, sûre qu'elle avait compris l'allusion, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.  
« Ça nous a fait plaisir ne t'inquiète pas…hm…tiens c'est notre cadeau, de la famille Sullivan. ». Elle tenait un petit paquet bleu ciel fermé par un ruban blanc dans les mains, je le pris et l'ouvris rapidement, à l'intérieur je découvris un collier. Le pendentif était magnifique mais il ne me correspondait pas du tout, c'était une pierre rouge de la taille d'une pièce de dix centimes, elle ressemblait à une goutte d'eau. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire sincèrement à Dafne et de les remercier.  
« Je…c'est très gentil mais… ».  
« Oui je sais, ça ne te correspond pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour viendra où tu voudras le porter, ce jour-là quelque chose en toi aura changé. ». Je levai les sourcils et répondis par un sourire au sien.  
« Il est très beau merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas coûté trop chère. ».  
« Ne t'inquiète pas d'une chose aussi futile. ». Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi, Billy sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrit la porte.  
« Mademoiselle… ». Je rigolai et lui rappelai que la soirée était terminée, la reine redevenait une jeune femme comme les autres.  
« Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres, Elena. », il m'embrassa la joue et ils partirent.  
Je rentrai sans faire un bruit chez moi et me dirigeai vers le frigo pour prendre une petite bouteille d'eau avant de me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je la bu presque d'une traite et allai me doucher rapidement, l'odeur de l'alcool et de la transpiration m'insupportai, j'avais besoin de me sentir fraîche pour aller dormir, j'enfilai mon pyjama et me couchai. Je pris ensuite la boite et sorti le collier pour l'admirer encore un peu, la pierre était une parfaite imitation du rubis, je me demandai alors ce que c'était comme minéral. La pierre rouge brillait sous les rayons de la lampes de chevet, montrant des dizaines de facettes, je me perdis dans mes pensées un instant, engloutie dans les profondeurs de cette pierre. Puis me remettant de mes esprits, je le rangeai et m'endormis rapidement.

La semaine suivante se passa normalement et nous reparlions déjà de retourner dans cette boite de nuit le samedi suivant, ma mère était heureuse de constater que je rentrai progressivement dans ma vie d'adulte, mon père lui se faisait plus réservé, l'idée que je sorte une bonne partie de la nuit tous les week-ends, ne le réjouissait que très moyennement. Ma mère et moi étions allées faire du shopping, elle avait décidé qu'il était temps pour moi d'avoir une garde-robe plus adulte, c'est ce qu'elle avait dit à mon père en tout cas, elle ne lui avait évidemment pas précisé qu'on allait aller dans des boutiques de lingerie, même moi je fût prise à dépourvue en entrant dans le magasin, y aller avec sa mère me paraissait gênant, surtout qu'il s'agissait de prendre de la lingerie fine, adieu mes sous-vêtement en coton et bonjour soie, dentelle et matière inconnue. J'avais essayé toutes les formes, toutes les couleurs et toutes les matières à la plus grande joie de ma mère qui adorait joué à la poupée. Heureusement pour moi, cette escapade au rayon lingerie se termina rapidement, nous profitâmes du reste de la journée pour me prendre des vêtements « spécial sorties » et de nouvelles chaussures. Les chaussures étaient mon seul réel plaisir dans le shopping, j'adorais ça, si je m'écoutai d'ailleurs, je n'achèterai que ça.

Le soir venu, le même schéma que la semaine passée se déroula, Billy et Dafne étaient venus me chercher chez moi et nous étions allés dans cette même rue sombre pour nous garer. Néanmoins elle ne me paraissait pas moins hostile que la dernière fois et la frayeur que le chat de gouttière qui était sorti de nulle part pour cracher sur Dafne n'avait pas aidé. La soirée en elle-même en revanche ne fût que meilleure de un parce que je profitai bien plus du contexte, sachant d'avance ce qui m'y attendait et de deux parce que ce soir je n'étais pas le centre d'attention malgré certains regards assez insistant.

Soudain un homme me saisit le bras et m'obligea à me coller à lui pour danser, il était beaucoup plus grand que moi et sa carrure d'athlète ne m'aidai pas à le repousser. Il était si proche de moi que je sentais son haleine fétide et j'avais tout le loisir d'observer ses traits disgracieux, ses cheveux mi-longs brillaient au contact des spots tant ils étaient gras. Ses grandes mains se baladaient sur mon corps sans retenue et personne ne semblait remarquer mon désaccord, Billy apparut alors dans mon champ de vision et je priai pour qu'il me remarque, essayant de crier son nom plus fort que la musique qui nous assourdissait. Il se tourna alors vers moi et me fixa un instant en grimaçant, il cherchait à savoir si ce qu'il voyait était réel, une larme perla sur ma joue tandis que ses yeux se grossirent, il avait compris que rien ne se passait comme je le souhaitai. Il se dirigea vers moi quand une fille se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou, il tentait de la repousser avant de lui susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille elle se tourna alors vers moi en défaisant son étreinte et son regard croisa le mien, Annabelle. Mais que faisait-elle ici celle-là. Elle me jeta un regard noir et s'en alla le menton un peu plus haut que la moyenne, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas tout simplement avoir une vie normale, sans un grand type monstrueux qui m'importune et une fille dérangée qui me déteste. Mon ami arriva enfin à notre niveau et défit les bras de mon partenaire sans difficulté aucune, il me tendit les clés de la voiture et me demanda de l'y attendre, m'expliquant qu'il allait chercher Dafne. Je regardai une dernière fois l'inconnu qui semblait vraiment contrarié et m'en alla sans me retourner vers l'extérieur de la boite, je commençai soudainement à étouffer.

Une fois dehors, j'inspirai profondément et m'étouffai presque, j'avais oublié à quel point cette rue sentait mauvais, je me dirigeai alors vers la voiture et appuya sur le bouton pour ouvrir les portières, je regardai ensuite au bout de la rue pour regardait la voie principale et une voiture passa, j'eu envie de marcher un peu. Je refermai la voiture et marchai vers la rue principale plus dans un rythme de balade que rapide, tout en regardant autour de moi. Je m'apprêtai à traverser quand j'entendis mon prénom derrière moi, je me retournai alors et vis Dafne et Billy près de la voiture qui me faisaient signe de les rejoindre quand leurs visages se transformèrent en grimace.


End file.
